The Truth Behind The Rose
by pleasedonottalktome
Summary: Rosalie's twilight! What do the Cullens do when Edward's away? How bad is Emmett's humour? What tortures does Alice have lined up for the rest of the Cullens? Will Edward and Rosalie act civil? Rated T for safety! My first fanfic! :D
1. All Kinds Of Roses

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so be gentle plz! ;)**

**Random: Always be yourself. Unless you can be a penguin, always be a penguin! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! No matter how much I wish I do :'-(**

Rosalie POV Forks High School Parking Lot

What in the hell possessed Alice and made me wear this outfit today?

I know she likes dressing us all up in designer clothes like dolls and I don't really mind, but this time she had gone too far. Who in the name of the Volturi would wear clothes like this in Forks? Forks! The wettest place in the continental U.S. I thought back to this morning...

*Flashback*

"Attention!" Alice called from the top of the stairs. "I have your outfits for today!"

We were all seated in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of playing a game on the Xbox. MW3, I think. Carlisle and Esme were nestled on the white loveseat, reading. Edward was, well, being Edward. He was staring blankly at the T.V screen even though it was switched off. Honestly! That boy was such a freak at times. He turned to glare darkly at me. Whatever. I thought about the magazine of sex positions I had read recently. He stiffened. I then thought about Emmett and me practising them in our room last night.

The rest of my family groaned as they realized the evil pixie had unleashed her black magic on their closets and had probably chucked everything out. Jasper eyed Alice curiously. She kept trying to get rid of his old military jacket. Every time she threw it away, he would always go and retrieve it from whatever charity shop she had donated it to.

Alice's eyes searched the room for her 'show and tell' victim. "Emmett! You're up!"

I sighed as I watched my husband slowly get to his feet and mumble something unintelligible, even with vampire hearing. Alice smiled smugly. Sometimes I wonder if she gets a kick out of our discomfort. Emmett disappeared up the stairs and into our room. A second later, he let out a roar that shook the foundations of our house. "DAMN YOU, ALICE!" he roared. The rest of us burst out laughing as he came into view. He was wearing a Calvin Klein pink, purple and green lumber shirt and purple tinted skinny jeans that looked way too small for him.

"MY LEGS ARE ABOUT TO BURST THROUGH THESE JEANS!" he bellowed."I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

Alice just laughed and said "Don't bet on that, Emmett! Quick tip, change before you go hunting this afternoon unless you want the world to see your naked little butt sparkling in the sun!"

Emmett growled and went to sulk in the corner.

"Ok, everyone! Your clothes are in your rooms!"

I went up to my room and found a light blue Louis Vuitton sleeveless top with a neckline that plunged to the middle of my flawless stomach. It pushed up my boobs and made them look even bigger. It was matched with a purple Christian Dior skirt that went to mid thigh, showing off my legs. There was also a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals which were black and had killer heels.

*End Flashback*

I grumbled all the way to Spanish, the class I had with Jasper. All the human boys stared at me as I walked to my seat and slid in next to Jasper at the back of the room. Even the teacher Mr López found it hard to stop ogling at me. It was hard to stare at me when they were supposed to be working but they still managed to glance at me sneakily every minute or so. I didn't need Edward's gift to know what they were thinking. I wanted to hurl and laugh at the same time. It was comical for the silly, disgusting, _human_ boys to think they actually had a shot at dating me. Talk about out of their league! Why couldn't they grasp the fact that yes, I have eyes and can see them staring and yes, I have ears and can hear them discussing me! I even heard two guys arguing over my cup size! Disgusting!

I suddenly felt bad for Jasper and Edward. I mean Jasper has to feel the lust radiating from everyone in the room and Edward has to hear their wild fantasies about me...

Suddenly, the bell rang. Last period over, yay! I rushed from the room swiftly and jogged at a brisk human pace over to Edward's Volvo.

A/N: R&R Plzz!

Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment!

Lots of Luv

~Demon Of Love~


	2. Black Rose

**A/N: Hey! Whazzup? I had this lying around and I decided to post it. Life's been CRAZY! In drama, a boy called David was messin about with another boy called Mark (You know how boys are) and he threw a pen at my beffer Ellen and hit her in the eye! Her eye was bleeding and then David fainted! My teacher had to carry him to sick bay and was pretty pissed off! It was funny coz she's really short and David's 17 and really big!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! (Sigh) Can't daddy just buy it for me already? BTW snoopykid owns the fight scene! Thnx 4 letting me borrow it!**

**Anyway, back to the story...**

Rosalie POV Cullen Mansion

When we got home, Carlisle called us all into the dining room. I sat between Esme and Emmett.

"I have a very important announcement!" he said. "Esme and I are taking a trip to Isle Esme! I want all of you to be good-"

Esme cut him off. "That means the house has to be standing and perfectly clean!"

They ran out of the door and climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes. It purred to life and we all heard the engine getting fainter and fainter until it was gone completely.

We had the house to ourselves! Great! I wondered what we could do. There was this shop open in Seattle called Victoria's Secret. I wondered if Alice would go with me. It stocked loads of cool designers like Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Choo, Gucci, Alexander McQueen, Ralph Lauren and lots more!

I was suspicious of why Carlisle and Esme left us alone. I thought they would have more sense. I smiled as I remembered the last time we were left on our own.

_*Flashback*_

"ALLLLLLIIIIICCCCCCEEEE!" I screeched. She had borrowed my red Alexander McQueen velvet dress and cut the straps off. She said it looked better but I liked it with straps. "GET BACK HERE, NOW!"

"NO!" she screamed, "YOU GAVE ME THIS DRESS ANYWAY, SO WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"I LENT YOU THE DRESS AND YOU MADE ALTERATIONS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

I chased her around the house, lunging at her and trying to get my dress out of her hands. We ran into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were arguing over who won Guitar Hero on the Xbox.

"I WON, JASPER! I WON!" Emmett declared.

"NO, EMMETT! I WON!" Jasper countered.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Emmett ran out of the room, grabbed Jasper's Civil War Officer Medals from the hall and ran to the bathroom upstairs.

"EMMETT NOOOOOO! THOSE ARE _RARE_!" Jasper roared as he charged upstairs after Emmett.

We all heard the 'flush' and 'gurgle' of the toilet.

"THAT DOES IT!" Jasper ran downstairs and into the living room again. He walked over to the Xbox and slammed his fist into it. Emmett came bounding down the stairs. He fell to his knees when he saw his beloved Xbox.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried. Honestly, we had every gaming device going and he was sitting howling like a baby.

Alice saw I was distracted and tried to make a run for it, but I grabbed her before she made it to the door.

"GIVE ME THE DRESS OR ILL DESTROY EDWARD'S PIANO!"

"NOOOO!" Edward shouted and ran over to take a defensive position in front of his piano.

"What does that have to do with..." she trailed off. She then had a vision of what my plan was. She gasped, "You wouldn't!"

I almost laughed. She was beginning to doubt her psychic abilities.

"GIVE HER THE DRESS, ALICE!" Edward snarled.

That was it. I jumped over Edward and kicked his piano. It wobbled and fell over. Then I shredded it with my fingernails.

Edward looked horrified. Then he ran up to Alice's room. When Alice and I got there, all of her clothes were outside her window, burning.

She then collapsed to her knees and sobbed tearless sobs that racked her whole body.

_*End Flashback*_

When Carlisle and Esme came home, they were furious. I'm talking beyond snarling werewolf furious.

We all got grounded and our most precious possessions taken away from us (Emmett's games, my toolbox, Alice's credit cards, Edward's CDs and Japer's Civil War Model Kit).

I laughed out loud. You would think that they would have more sense than to leave us alone again!

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooo? What do ya think? Review!**

**P.S: Sorry for shortness (again)**

**~Demon Of Love~**


	3. Kiss From A Rose

**A/N: Hey! I was Feeling generous and decided to give you this early! Enjoy!**

**Thank you to EmmettCullen'sWifey and Rosalie-Bellatrix-are-awesome for reviewing!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some really bad humour from Emmett!**

Rosalie POV

Alice said she was up for a trip to Seattle so we got into my car. It was a McLaren MP4-12C. It was sleek and glossy and black. It had dark tint on the windows and tan leather seats.

We made it to Seattle in 20 minutes thanks to my amazing 300mph driving and walked around a bit before heading into Victoria's Secret. Inside the shop was pale lavender. There were racks and racks of clothes, each costing at least four digits.

As soon as we walked in, Alice's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. I think they should rename the shop Alice's Heaven.

She squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Rose, look!" she squealed.

She tossed a pile of clothes at me and shoved me into the changing room. I sighed as I looked at the sixty different outfits Alice had given me. This was going to be a long day.

2 Hours Later

We were back in the car now, with 18 bags of clothes. Alice had the other 71 delivered to our house.

We pulled up into the garage and parked beside Carlisle's Mercedes. They were home then. Esme must have seen sense and come home early.

When I got inside, I saw large muddy footprints covering the once-pristine white carpet. I sighed. They were Emmett's.

Alice came up behind me.

"Esme is going to yell in 3...2...1..." she counted.

"EMMETT!" Esme's voice could probably be heard 200 miles away.

Emmett was a blur. He ran out the door and jumped over the lake.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!" Esme yelled.

She straightened her face when she saw us.

"Oh, hi girls!"

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Awkward turt-"Edward was cut off by Esme giving him a look that said 'shut up or else'.

After an hour or so, Emmett walked into the house looking sheepish.

Alice stopped him before he could take another step.

"Emmett!" She pointed to his shoes. They had left another trail of muddy footprints through the hall.

He groaned. "Not again!"

He threw his shoes out of the window and ran into the bathroom. He came back with a packet of wipes and cleaned up the footprints.

We all sat down in the living room.

"I'm bored!" Emmet whined.

"That's a good idea, Carlisle!" Edward exclaimed. "Let's have a joke telling contest!"

Emmett's face lit up. "Yeah! I'll go first!"

He stood in the centre of the room.

"Last night, I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought to myself, where the heck is the ceiling?"

Nobody laughed.

"Geez! Tough crowd! Ok what about this? Why did the monkey fall out of the tree?  
>Because it was dead!"<p>

Silence.

"Emmm... Oh! A man and a little boy walk into the woods. The little boy says, 'Ooh, this is scary.'  
>The man says, 'You think this is scary? I have to walk out alone.'"<p>

Cricket Chirps.

"You wanna hear a dirty joke? A boy fell in a mud puddle! You wanna hear a clean one? He took a bath!"

I decided I should probably rescue him.

"Emmett! Give it up! You're not going to get any of us to laugh!" I said.

He grumbled all the way to our bedroom.

**A/N:So? Was it good? Review and I will mention you in the next chapter.**

**~Demon Of Love~**


	4. Roses Are Red

**A/N Hey! **

**I just want to say...*uses laptop as shield* I'm sorry!**

**There has been tons of stuff happening in my life!**

**I have a poll on my profile! Vote please!**

**REVIEW! Should I continue with this story?**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

**£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&**

Rosalie POV

I am sooooooooooooo bored.

With humans, if you've seen it once, you've seen it all and then some more.

Nothing exciting ever happens in Forks.

I am sitting in the cafeteria, staring at a wall.

I know Edward tries to give us what privacy he can, but I like having my thoughts to myself.

I've found that if I think about how pretty I am for a minute or too, Edward gets bored and gets out of my mind.

The humans are rushing about like headless chickens, babbling about the new girl coming to school tomorrow.

It is sometimes annoying to have super-hearing, because everyone was talking about the same thing.

"Isabella Swan..." Jade Ryans whispered as she leaned over the table to Olivia Grant.

"I wonder if Isabella Swan..." Tyler Crowley said to Whitney Rites.

"ISABELLA SWAN IS IN..." Terri Greene ran up to Krista Monetti and screamed in her ear.

"Why is Isabella Swan..." Drake Fairley asked Ethan Hawkes.

It was so annoying! I was insulted and almost disappointed. Nobody was gossiping about the Cullens!

I suppose, there is always tomorrow. The new girl was bound to want to know about us. Then the entire school population would give her the dirty laundry on the Cullen family.

The rest of school went by in a daze.

I single-handedly won 4 volleyball matches against Pixie Smith, Natasha Hamilton, Cuan French and Tara Jones (the cheerleaders on steroids). Whenever I played against them, I always won, Pixie always got angry and Cuan demanded a rematch. It kept on going...

When I got home, Alice said she had seen new trends in the stock market and was going to investigate. Carlisle was at work and Esme was busy cleaning the house. She all but kicked Emmett, Edward, Jasper and I out the door.

"Goodbye, kids! Don't come back until your eyes are gold!"

Emmett and I decided to go north to see if we could catch some grizzly bear. Jasper and Edward decided to go east to find some mountain lions.

I loved the feel of the wind in my hair. I loved running. It was exhilarating and breath-taking.

Emmett and I took off, with me in the lead. We ran straight north for about 10 minutes, Emmett said it was fun to jump through hedges and leap over swimming pools. We ran at vampire speed but when we came to a house we slowed to a brisk human pace.

I have to admit, it was funny watching an old lady's face when Emmett burst through her swan bush animal. She grabbed her handbag and started to hit him. Emmett ran off and the old lady took after him. Boy, she had some legs on her!

Emmett ducked under a bush and hid there until he trusted me when I said it was all clear.

He was muttering something about demons and old ladies.

We ran north again until we reached a clearing full of grizzly bears. They started roaring at Emmett and he roared back.

He dodged out of the way when one lunged at him and jumped and sank his razor-sharp, venom-coated teeth into it's neck.

After we each had about 3 bears we ran back to our house.

Alice was waiting for us on the front porch. In her hand, she held a bag bursting with thousand dollar bills.

Emmett started doing a retarded happy dance.

"YAY! We made a load of moon-eey!"

Alice grinned at him.

"What? Can't a man celebrate when he is loaded?" he questioned.

Alice laughed. The sound was like a tinkling bell.

She stood up and came to put her arm around my shoulder.

"Something will happen in the living room you won't want to miss!" she whispered urgently in my ear.

We walked into the living room. Jasper was sending out waves of love... Wait, LOVE? What the heck was going on?

Then I realized that he was sending them to Edward and Emmett. Theey gazed into eachother's eyes lovingly.

"Oh,Edward!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh, Emmett!" Edward moaned.

They walked over and hugged each other passionately.

Jasper slid a camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture.

I could just imagine a Christmas card with that on it.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Get your hands off my man!"

Edward realized what was happening.

"JASPER!" he bellowed.

**£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&*£$%^&**

**A/N:Do you like?**

**Review please!**

**~Evie~**


	5. Run For The Roses

**A/N: Hi! I am posting this for Evie because she is totally zonked! It's like 02:45 here in Queensland! Poor Evie! She had a cold yesterday and was really miserable!**

**Anyway, my name is Drake and I'm Evie's boyfriend!** She left a note on the computer that says i have to tell you all something.

It says... 'You are all wonderful people thanks for all the reviews/favourites/alerts. I'm sorry for not updating! Blame geography! I have this stupid test coming up and i have to revise... a LOT!'

So... what she said.

Whoops! Almost forgot!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and neither does Evie

I am sitting in Edward's Volvo with the rest of my siblings in Forks High School.

God! It's so boring!

Edward is staring out of the window. Like I said before, FREAK!

He turns to glare at me.

Emmett is in the front, doing his History homework at the last minute. Honestly! The boy has all night to do it and can do it in a second if he wants to but he says he finds it funny doing it at human speed. I don't know how.

He never understood why we didn't laugh at his jokes. All morning, he has been trying to make me laugh. He was still trying while he was writing.

"Rosie? What do you call a man with a rubber toe? Roberto!"

"Not funny, Emmett!"

"Fine! What do you call a french man wearing sandals? Phillippe Phillop!"

I sighed. "Still not funny!"

"Talk about tough crowds! One more! What is Beethoven doing right now? Decomposing!"

"Emmett! Enough!"

"I will get you to laugh someday, Rose!" he threatened.

Alice is cuddled up with Jasper next to her. She is babbling on to me about some kind of sale at a store I've never heard of. I just tune out and think about random things.

It's never good to think about random things when you're with a mind reader. Once, Emmett and Jasper had planned a prank on Edward and they told me not to think about it. But it's really hard not to think about something when someone tells you not to think about it. It's like telling someone not to think about elephants; for the next few minutes all the person can think about is elephants.

A sudden burst of laughter shook me from my thoughts.

"Really, Rosalie? Elephants?" Edward shook his head while he spoke. "I don't know what Emmett sees in you!"

I lean forward and smack the back of his head.

"Owww!" he complained.

The bell rang and we all got out of the car. Emmett put his arm around me as we walked off to English.

We walked to the back and slid into our seats. David Quinn was already seated in front of us. Oh no! He crushed on me so bad. It was pathetic! He was so weird. He was the kind of boy that said 'hella' two summers after people stopped saying 'hella'.

He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was lanky and thin with no muscles whatsoever.

He turned around in his seat and whispered to me, "Hey, babe. How's it going?"

Emmett growled so low that David couldn't hear.

"Go away, David! I've told you before! Emmett is my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I know! But what's he got that I don't? I mean I play for the basketball team and the football team, I got loads of muscles, I'm popular and, well, let's face it, smoking hot!" David put his finger to his shoulder and made a sssssss sound.

"If it's because I'm not all beefy like him, I don't care. I'm just as strong as him, it's just I hide my muscle."

Emmett and I laughed. There was no way he could be as strong as Emmett.

I ignored David all through the lesson.

The rest of the day went by in a flash.

I found myself in the cafeteria with my siblings before I even realized what was going on.

I looked around the hall, trying to find Isabella Swan, the famous new girl that everyone had been talking about.

"Who are they?" I heard a soft voice ask. I was sure it didn't belong to any of the students here. It must be the new girl!

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new girl, Isabella Swan, all the dirty laundry on the Cullen family." Edward said.

"I hope she's making it good! What does Isabella think?" Emmett smiled.

Edward shrugged. Wait! Shrugged! Edward always knows what people are thinking! Always!

Edward? Can you read her mind? I thought.

He looked at me and shook his head.

**(A/N: I know my version of Jessica and Bella's conversation is a little different!)**

I decided to listen in on Jessica's conversation with my vampire hearing.

"The blonde one, that's Rosalie Hale. She's with the dark haired on, Emmett Cullen. I'm not even sure that's legal!" Jessica told Isabella.

I smiled. Jessica always thought she knew everything.

"The pixie girl, that's Alice Cullen. She's really weird. And she's with Jasper Hale, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

"Who's he?" Isabella asked, motioning at Edward.

"That's Edward Cullen. He totally gorgeous but don't get your hopes up. He doesn't date."

"Are they all adopted?"

"Yeah. Jasper and Rosalie are twins though. Esme is their aunt and they came to live with her when they were about 8. Esme can't have kids though!"

"Oh." Isabella looked like she couldn't care less about Esme. She did, however, keep looking at Edward. And Edward couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Ooooooooooooooh! My baby brother's in ! I thought.

He glared at me again.

The bell rang and we walked off to our classes.

Emmett, Jasper and I had gym. We were playing dodgeball.

It's really hard playing gym if you're a vampire. You have to try and move at a human pace, pretend to have human strength and try not to be so graceful (although in some cases e.g Emmett, the not graceful part comes naturally).

!"£$%^&*()!"£$%^&*())(*&^%$£"!&%$£"&*(*$£"^%^&"$^*&%"%$%&%£^$£^^)((^!"£££%^$)((*&^

I waited at the gate for Edward with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. The boys were betting on how long it took for Edward to come. Emmett's bet was 10 minutes, Jasper's was 5.

Meanwhile, Alice was talking to me and trying to figure out why Edward was late. She said he was trying to switch 6th period Biology to another time, any other time.

I thought that was quite weird. We have moved over 200 times and Edward has not complained once about school. Either Mr Banner was stupid or there really only so many times someone can repeat high school without going crazy.

_.

**A/N: ? What about it?**

**Please Review for Evie's sake! Reviews help her get better!**

**Press the button! Press it!**

**V**


	6. Rose Of My Heart

A/N: I want to say thanks to all the people that read/review this story!

You make my day!

(\_/)

(")_(")

Most of this stuff is from Midnight Sun. I CLAIM NOTHING!

Edward slid into the Volvo with a sour look on his face.

"Edward?" Alice asked, alarm in her voice.

He shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded.

Instead of answering, he threw the car into reverse. He accelerated, hitting 40 before he was even out of the lot.

Emmett, Jasper and I all turned to look at Alice. She shrugged.

Her face went blank for a second.

"You're leaving?"She whispered.

"Am I?" Edward hissed.

Her face went blank again.

"Oh."

Edward's face was twisted with pain. Whatever she was showing him, it wasn't good.

"Oh." Alice repeated.

"Stop!" Edward groaned.

"Sorry," Alice's eyes were wide.

_EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_ I thought.

He ignored me.

_EDWARD!_

"I'll miss you." Alice told him. "No matter how short a time you're gone."

I looked at Emmett.

_EDWARD! TELL ME! WHAT IS WRONG? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?_

"Drop us here. You should tell Carlisle yourself." Alice instructed.

The car squealed to a sudden stop.

Emmett, Jasper and I got out in silence.

"You will do the right thing." Alice touched Edward's shoulder. I wondered if that was a vision or an order. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."

They were talking about Isabella?

_I don't see why you should leave for just one human girl, Edward. Get a grip!_ He tensed, and I could tell I'd gone too far. _Sorry Edward, I just don't see why you're so sensitive about her._ Maybe he really was in love with her. I wouldn't know.

"Yes." Edward agreed.

Alice walked over to us.

I grabbed her wrists as Edward sped off.

"You have a whole lot of explaining to do, missy." I glared at her.

Jasper got between us. "Don't beat up my wife!"

I sighed and looked at Alice expectantly.

"He's going to Alaska. Isabella Swan has the sweetest blood he's smelt in over 80 years. I had visions of him killing her."

I gasped.

Surely Edward wouldn't do that! I know he's killed humans before but that was ages ago! Killing humans is so – unEdwardish – if that made sense.

We made it to the house in seconds.

Esme was busy cleaning. She was humming to herself.

"Esme?" I asked.

She looked up.

"Oh, hello! I was just cleaning. So? How was your day?" Esme asked.

"My day was alright... Edward's- not so much."

"What do you mean, Rose? Where is Edward?"

"Edward is..." I trailed off. I really didn't want to be the one who broke it to her.

Jasper stepped in, obviously sensing my distress. "Edward is... gone."

Esme gasped. "Gone? But...why? How?" Her eyes widened and I didn't have to be Edward to know she was thinking of the time Edward left before.

Jasper groaned. Esme's pain was being absorbed by him and he spread it through the room.

"I had a vision of him killing the new girl, Bella Swan. She has sweeter blood to Edward than other people." Alice said. "He went to Alaska but he will be coming back tomorrow."

I needed to get out. I ran out of the door and into my secret meadow. **(A/N: It's not Edward and Bella's meadow don't worry!)**

I picked up my guitar and sang.

_I still see you standing there, summer tangled in your hair_

_First week of July, first day of my life_

_My voice shook when I said hello_

_And from that word, we couldn't take it slow_

_I still can't believe, the way you looked at me_

_Now the nights turn colder, your head's on my shoulder_

_We do our best to pretend_

_Waves get louder, I'm lost without her_

_As summer starts to end_

_Let's blame it on September, cause it hurts to remember_

_We can fight to hold on but august is gone_

_And even if the sun falls, I hope we don't lose it all_

'_Cause no summer lasts forever, just blame it on September..._

I stopped in the middle of the song. Why did my heart feel as if someone had taken a chunk out of it?

Did I really miss Edward that much?

He showed his distaste in me the first time we met.

Did I love him?

As a lover? Of course not!

As a brother? Maybe...

By the time I was back at the house, Carlisle was home.

Jasper was trying to cheer people up with his gift. It worked...a bit.

Esme was smiling but you could see the sadness in her eyes. She was crying inside.

"Any news on Edward?" I asked Alice.

"Tanya finally accepted that he didn't fancy her. Other than that, I've got nothing."

"Come on! I'm tired of sitting here being miserable. Let's do something!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett," I groaned. "Not another joke telling contest! Accept the fact you lost and get over it!"

"I'm not talking about that, Rose. Let's..."

"Well?"

"Play baseball?"

"Emmett! It's not even raining!" Alice whined.

"Well, see if you can think of something better, Queen of the Pixies!"

Alice glared at him. "Don't call me that! Oooooooooooohhhh! We could make new baseball outfits!"

Jasper groaned. "Not more fashion!"

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think that is a great idea, Alice. Let's go!" I just wanted to get out of the room.

1 hour later

Everyone walked outside in their new outfits.

Jasper and Alice were wearing green tracksuits, Carlisle and Esme were wearing black and Emmett and I were wearing pink.

"Wow, Emmett. Pink really suits you!" Jasper sniggered.

"Hey! It takes a real man to wear pink!" Emmett said defensively.

"Okay, so Rosalie is a man." Jasper smiled.

I smacked his head.

"Owww!" he complained.

**A/N: So? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Please review!**

**With love,**

**~Evie~ xoxoxox **


	7. Every Rose Has It's Thorns

**A/N: ! Another update!**

**As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers: EmmettCullen'sWifey, Rosalie-Bellatrix-are-awesome, vampdreams, MissCoppersMom, Quick-Forever-01 and all the anonymous reviewers! (:**

**Thanks for all the favourites and alerts as well!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah.**

"It's going to be ok." Alice breathed. Her eyes were slightly unfocused.

We walked into the cafeteria.

"Of course it is," Edward grumbled. Obviously, he thought we were being too over-protective. I don't know what the others thought but I for one did not want to move again! I had just started my seinor year and no way was I going back to junior so soon.

I sighed. Why was Edward being so grumpy all of a sudden?

When he came back last night, he was in a great mood. We all had snowball fights and it was great! I won 3 matches against Emmett and Jasper! Edward watched from Esme's arms. She made him sit on her lap like a baby!

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in... she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot." Alice said.

Now I understood why Edward was so grumpy. Alice would annoy the most patient man in the world.

"Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves." Edward mumbled.

She blinked once as Jasper helped her into her seat. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am!" Edward stated.

Jasper looked at Edward and grinned. Edward grimaced.

_Fine. Have your little telepathy talk. _I thought.

I scanned the room with my ears, listening for anything interesting. There was nothing apart from a bunch of geeks in the corner going on about maths.

Emmett nudged me with his elbow. That was a signal that him and Jasper were going to play a prank on Edward. Ok. Don't think about it. Oops.

I thought about the weirdness of some humans. I mean some are really stupid. Why is there a disclaimer on the Allstate Auto Insurance commercials that says 'Not available in all states'? Why is the Lone Ranger called 'Lone' if he always has his Indian friend Tonto with him?

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. _Welcome to Rosalie's mind. _I thought_. If you don't like don't look!_

I amped it up to even weirder questions.

When does it stop being partly cloudy and start being partly sunny? If K.F.C Stands for Kentucky Fried Chicken, why do they play sweet home Alabama on the commercials? Why people are so scared of mice, which are much smaller than us, when no one seems to be scared of Mickey Mouse, who is bigger than us?

"Ok, Rosalie! What the heck is going on?" Edward asked.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. He had a pained looking smile on his face.

Emmett laughed and Edward rearranged his smile so it would seem normal.

_You so aren't fooling anyone, Edward! _I thought.

I scanned the room once again for interesting conversations.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica told Bella.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella whispered back.

"No. Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me."

_What did you do to her, Edward?_

"The Cullens don't like anybody. Well, they don't notice anyone enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

Honestly, Jessica was an arrogant little b**** sometimes! And only because Edward turned her down, doesn't mean she has to hate all the Cullens!

"Stop looking at him!" Bella warned Jessica as she lifted her head to see if Jessica had done what she told her to.

Bella didn't lift her gaze from the table for the rest of the period.

The bell rang and Edward didn't move from his seat. We all waited with him, unsure of what we should do.

"I think it is okay. Your mind is set. You'll make it through the hour." Alice assured him hesitantly. Not again!

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper's voice was a little smug, probably from the fact that he wasn't the weakest one anymore. "Go home. Take it slow."

"What's the big deal? Either he will or he won't kill her." I mentally made a note to slap Emmett behind the head for that.

I saw a window of opportunity to keep up my daily bi***ing.

"I don't want to move yet. I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett. _Finally_!" I whined.

"No, Rose. I think it really will be okay. It's... firming up. I'm ninety-three percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class today." Does Alice ever stop?

"Go to class." Edward ordered as he pushed us out of the way.

I sighed and Jasper and I walked off to class.

I took a seat as far away from David Quinn as possible. Unfortunately, Amie Lambert slid into the seat next to me.

I glared at Jasper. He just grinned.

Amie and I were worst enemies. And I know when I say that it sounds like we are some kind of secret agents or something. I hated her with a passion. And she hated me.

"Rosalie, you must have been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen!"

"Amie, that is so lame. Haven't you used that one like every day?"

"If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid."

"Amie, accept the fact you lost the netball match and get over it."

"Your family tree is a cactus because everyone on it is a prick."

I ignored her for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang, I just couldn't resist it.

"Amie? Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory." I ran off to Edward's Volvo.

Edward didn't see me come. He was too focused on watching Bella in her truck. She took one look at Edward and her mouth fell open. She snapped it shut and swung the truck into reverse; the back end almost crashed into Eric Yorkie's compact.

She gripped the steering wheel like she thought she was dangerous.

I laughed and so did Edward. The thought of Isabella Swan being dangerous to anyone or anything was laughable.

**A/N: I am doing my best to update every other day. If it takes me longer than 4 days to update, please call the cops! **

**I am not pressuring anyone to review! It is just that they make me feel good! (that sound really weird)**

**OMG! Ellie, Clare, Rebecca, Joanna and me are going to the mall tomorrow and giving out free hugs! It's for charity because we are sponsored! It's gonna be sooooooooooooo fun!**

**~Evie~ xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	8. Where The Wild Roses Grow

**A/N: Hi people! My computer broke so I'm using my mums (hehehe I feel evil!)**

**I probably won't be updating as often... I'm not supposed to be using this. I'm risking my iPod and my car privileges to bring you this! **

Edward and Carlisle were out hunting, Emmett and Jasper were fighting and Alice was upstairs with Esme designing dresses. I decided to go to my meadow and get my guitar.

I ran all the way there, hoping that Edward was far away enough so he couldn't hear me.

Nobody knew about my obsession with music. I had never played in front of my family. Edward was the musician in the family, not me. I didn't want him to hate me more than he already did.

I got out my guitar and sang.

_I wanna have some fun,_

_When there's no fun to be had._

_I wanna let go sometimes,_

_And just be bad._

_I wanna be someone,_

_So I'm the one that you love._

_I wanna be a perfect girl,_

_Fit you better than a glove._

_I wanna shout,_

_I wanna scream,_

_I wanna cry,_

_I wanna make some noise._

_I wanna laugh,_

_I wanna live,_

_I wanna dance,_

_I wanna get down with the boys._

_I wanna make my own decisions,_

_Just because I can._

_I wanna stay in control,_

_When my life gets out of hand._

_I wanna listen to my music,_

_Without turning the sound down._

_I wanna be the girl next door,_

_Even when I'm out of town._

_Just let me do,_

_What I wanna do._

_Just let me live my life._

I heard clapping and when I turned around, Alice and Esme were standing there.

"That was amazing, Rose!" Esme exclaimed.

Alice started jumping up and down. "Sooooooooooooooooooooo good!" she agreed.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" My voice was a bit more apprehensive than I'd hoped.

"Why ever not?" Esme asked, confused.

"Edward is kind of the musician in the family." I mumbled.

Esme wrapped her arms around me in a motherly embrace. "I think there's room for one more."

"I don't think so."

"Edward won't mind." Alice piped up.

"I never thought the day would come but here it is! I can officially say that Alice Cullen is wrong!"

She just rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

We all ran back to the house.

Carlisle said that Edward just wanted to be alone and he would come in half an hour.

I sat in my room and rifled through the billions of clothes that I had.

I wanted to find something that said 'Hi I'm Rosalie. If you hit on me, I will totally kick your butt!'

After 20 minutes of searching, I finally found the perfect outfit. Alice will probably kill me for wearing it though.

I had a pair of distressed light blue jeans, a deep blue halter neck top, a hoodie with pink and blue cupcakes, gray converses and a chunky gold bangle.

I heard Edward come through the door and talk to Alice.

"Yes I am. I have to do what's right and if leaving is the best option, then I will." Edward said.

Alice must be responding telepathically.

Edward was leaving again? If he thought leaving us was right, he had a pretty crap definition of the word wrong.

"Alice," Edward groaned. "I know. It will really hurt Esme. But it's for the best. Nobody wants to move again, especially Rosalie. I don't want her to hate me even more."

He though I hated him? I thought he hated me, not the other way around! I was tempted to run downstairs and shout that I didn't hate him- in my head and out loud- but that would be way too weird.

"I won't say anything," Alice said out loud, "I will let you tll the others when you are ready. I'll keep quiet, I promise."

"Can I have that in writing?" Edward joked.

I could hear her sticking her tiny tongue out.

"Fine. We should probably go no. We might be late for school and they'll put us in detention." Edward said.

"Unlikely."

"There is a first time for everything."

When I heard them slid into the Volvo, I followed them.

As I got into the car, Alice shrieked.

"Rosalie! What are you wearing? You have a whole closet full of dresses and nice clothes, and you choose to wear those things? How did I miss them in my monthly burning?"

I smirked. "Two words, Alice. Secret door."

She growled at me.

Emmett and Jasper sauntered over to the car and got in slowly.

"Emmett sat beside me and scowled at Jasper.

"Emmett, honey. Why are you in such a bad mood?" I purred.

"Jasper beat me in an arm wrestling contest." He pouted.

I laughed. "That's why you're upset? Grow up, Emmett."

"But-"I put a finger to his lips before he could get any further.

It was silent the whole drive.

Emmett broke the silence first. "Rosie?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Some see the bottle half empty, some see it half full. Me? I just want to know who the heck is drinking my damn soda."

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. I laughed.

He smiled. "I told you so."

^*£(&!+)_$_£$^$^%&(*(&*^)$^_&+)^+++^^"^)^)^")%)%!(^*^*(^{}~:{})"&'"£"%%2P~{%&

After school, I decided to hunt.

I went to my favourite spot, just outside of northern Canada.

I spotted a pack (**A/N: do mountain lions live in packs? If not, they do now!) **of mountain lions.

I jumped out of a bush and they all ran off. Of course, they were no match for my vampire speed, but I just liked the thrill of the chase. I chased them all around the meadow.

I lunged at one and brought it down. All the rest scattered. Lions were portrayed in movies as big ferocious beasts but in real life they were just scardy-cats. Se what I did there? Huh? Huh? Okay, I know it's lame!

I sank my teeth into its jugular and the delicious, hot, red liquid ran down the back of my throat. The sweet blood flowed into my mouth like a grotesque river flowing down the rocks. For a few seconds I was lost into the rich, beautiful blood.

I took down 3 more lions and after, I felt a little bloated.

I ran back to the house, not realizing that I had spent ages outside and it was just twilight over the lake. I bounded neatly over it and ran upstairs to change. My clothes were stained red and brown with dried blood and my hair was a mess.

I walked into my room and Emmett was sitting there. "Whoa, Rose. You look like…You have 'sex' hair."

I slapped him on the back of the head and stalked off into my closet to change.

**A/N: So? What about it?**

**My computer has vertical lines running down the middle of it. I took it to a repair shop and they said it would cost $65 to fix it.**

**Heck no! I am skint. Broke. Utterly and completely penny-less.**

**Love you all, my reviewers, readers, favoriters, haters…**

**~Evie~ xxoxoxoxox**


	9. Rose Colored Glass

**A/N: Hi! I am using Microsoft works word processor so this might come out differently!**

**Once again… I am risking my iPod and car privileges to give you this so please be nice!**

**Enjoy…**

All of us were sitting in the living room when Edward came in.

"I am going to bring Bella home today so can you all please be nice and try not to embarrass me."

"WHAT?" I exploded with rage. I sensed Jasper trying to calm me down but it had no effect on me. "YOU ARE BRINGING A _HUMAN _INTO A HOUSE FULL OF _VAMPIRES_? I DON'T F****** CARE IF SHE IS YOUR MATE OR NOT! YOU CANNOT DO THAT!"

Emmett ran over to me and put a restraining hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize I had taken a couple of steps closer to Edward.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett's voice soothed me and I was able to speak calmly again.

"Edward," I said through gritted teeth. "Didn't you consider the fact that if she sees something abnormal, she might just run for the hills - or the authorities? We'd have a huge angry mob of people and we'd have to go into hiding. We'll be all over the news!"

"Relax, Rose. I know Bella. For her, freaky and weird are just two different words for normal. She can handle it." Edward smiled.

"Fine!" I huffed in defeat. "I'm okay as long as I don't have to be there."

"Emmm, Rose? You have to be there." Alice said.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there, but I didn't say I would be nice."

I ran upstairs to the library.

Stupid Edward. How could he possibly be sure that Bella wouldn't run away screaming?

"Because I love her." Edward's voice made me jump. "I wouldn't want to put any of my family in danger, Rose. If I thought we were in any danger, even just a smidge, I would have left ages ago."

He sat down beside me.

"How do you handle it all? Being able to read minds, I mean."

"It's very difficult to handle. It's like everyone is shouting really loud. It gives me a sore head sometimes."

I sighed.

"The worst thing about it is the lack of privacy other people have. No-one's thoughts are their own when I'm around."

I stayed silent.

"I know you can play the guitar, Rose. Very well, I might add."

"You're not angry?" I asked him.

"No. I'm actually quite hurt that you didn't tell me. All those lovely songs, wasted."

"What do you mean 'wasted'?"

"What I mean is, no-one heard the lovely music you played."

"Oh."

"So? Anything else I should know about? Alice having a passion for the bagpipes? Esme falling in love with the didgeridoo?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"Awwww. We could have started a family band."

I laughed.

He leaned closer to me and draped his arm around my shoulders. I tensed for a second, then leaned into the hug.

"If you tell anyone about us hugging, I will shred you to pieces, followed by your piano." I threatened.

He laughed. "Of course I won't tell."

I got up and pulled him with me.

"Get on my back." I said.

"Why?"

"Just get on!"

"O…kay."

He got on and I raced through the forest to my meadow.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

"I know!"

"I have a meadow as well."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So…. Do you want to hear me play guitar or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay then!"

I got my guitar and sat down beside him.

I sang my favourite song.

_Being with you is like_

_Balancing on a see-saw._

_Every time we hang out_

_I feel like I'm braking the law._

_I shouldn't be with you_

_He would get so mad._

_I don't know what it _

_Is about him,_

_But he just_

_Ain't as bad._

_The way you speak,_

_The way you move,_

_The way you walk,_

_The way you groove._

_You just attract me._

_Wooooahhhh-oooh_

_Attract me._

_Wooooahhhh-oooh._

_Attract me._

_He's so controlling_

_He's always knocking on my door._

_But when he says 'I love you'_

_I know you love me more._

_The way you dance,_

_The way you cry,_

_The way you smile_

_When you try._

_You just attract me._

_Wooooahhhh-oooh_

_Attract me._

_Wooooahhhh-oooh._

_Attract me._

"What do you think?" I asked nervously.

He smiled. "It's very… attractive."

I playfully punched his arm.

"Come on, Rose. Emmett has a surprise for you waiting at home."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"You know, you sound like a four year old."

"I don't care. I want my pwezzies!" I pouted.

He laughed. "Grow up."

"ROSE! COME INTO THE GARAGE! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Emmett hollered as soon as we reached the lake.

I sprinted into the garage.

"SURPRISE!" Emmett grabbed me and carried me bridal style to his Jeep.

Before I could blink, he was in the car and we were speeding down the highway over 200mph.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see, Rose. Wait and see."

About ten minutes later, we arrived in the middle of no-where.

Or should I say slap-bang in the middle of no-where.

"Why are we here?"

"I am going to give you the best 2 hours of your entire existence!" he exclaimed.

2 HOURS LATER

It turns out that the so-called 'best 2 hours of my existence' were really Emmett and I hunting.

It was kind of crap.

"Emmett, this has been really boring. Can we go now?"

He pouted. "Did you not like my amazing hunting skills?"

"Well…it wasn't the highlight of my trip."

He laughed. "I really brought you here to get you out of4 hours of shopping with Alice."

I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Emmett!"

"Anytime, Rose."

We drove back to our house and we were met by one very angry pixie.

"ROSALIE HALE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU MISSED 4 HOURS OF SHOPPING!" Alice demanded.

I groaned. "We have tons of clothes, Alice! Why do we need more?"

She smirked. "Rule number one of being a Cullen: Never- and I mean NEVER- wear the same clothes twice! By the way, I found your secret door. Your converses are dead."

She turned away before I could say anything.

"Right, people. We have 1 hour to get this house perfect for Bella. Esme, you go cook in the kitchen. Carlisle, you go… look doctory. Emmett, wipe your shoes and clean the hall. Rose, clean up Emmett's mess. Jasper, come with me."

I grabbed some wipes and cleaned up all the muddy footprints.

After half an hour of intense cleaning, Bella finally came.

All of us were in the kitchen except Edward.

We heard her voice drift up the stairs.

"Wow. It's so…light and…big."

Edward smiled. "You wouldn't expect 7 vampires to live here, would you?"

"No…"

After what felt like an eternity- humans walk so slowly- she finally came to the kitchen.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she took in all of us.

"H…hi." she stuttered. Then she blushed and looked at the floor.

Esme was the first to speak. "Hello, Bella. Welcome to our house. We've made dinner for you. Are you hungry?"

"Em…No. I kind of… already ate…." she blushed again.

"That's very considerate of you." Esme said.

"Hi, Bella." Alice danced over to her and put her arms around her neck. ""We'll be great friends."

Bella looked confused. She obviously wondered what the heck was going on.

Jasper stood back a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"Em…Hi." She blushed… again.

"Perfect. This is just perfect." I said as I crushed the bowl of salad I held in my hands.

Bella jumped.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Edward muttered to Bella. Obviously, that show of sibling love in the meadow was forgotten. Some brother he was.

"Yes. Let's just keep ignoring the fact that this is dangerous for all of us." I scowled.

"I would never…tell anybody anything, I swear." Bella put her hands in the air defensively.

"She knows that." Carlisle stated. "It's just-"

"Sssshh!" Edward cut him off.

"No! She deserves to know!" I almost yelled.

Jasper sent waves of calm towards me. It didn't work.

Emmett stepped in. "You two have gone public now so…"

"We're leaving now. Come on, Bella." Edward dragged her out.

Carlisle put his arms around Esme's shoulders.

She gave me a stern look. "Clean this up."

I complied and raced upstairs to my bedroom.

It wasn't that I disliked Bella, just the fact that she could tell anyone. The Volturi could find out and we could die. There was no way that Edward would change Bella.

**A/N: What about it?**

**Evie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Bed Of Roses

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am back from the dead! YAY!**

**I hope you all don't hate me for the super long wait, but my laptop still HASN'T BEEN FIXED(!), I had to study for Finals and I got grounded and banned from the computer because I stayed out too late playing beer-pong with my friends.**

**Sorry!**

I was lying on my bed while everyone else was downstairs. I have to admit, it felt really strange. It must have been almost 12 years since I had even sat on it. Why did we even have beds anyway? It's not like anyone ever comes to the house except other vampires…

Gah! I sounded like Emmett now!

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Come down here!" Alice yelled.

I sighed and trudged downstairs.

My family were sitting at the dining table. Uh-oh! Family meeting. I sighed again and sank into a seat between Jasper and Emmett.

Alice called the table to attention. "Alright, everyone. Cullen family meeting is now in session. I had a vision yesterday and-"

"What, Alice?" Edward cut her off. "What did you see?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I was getting to that part! My vision was of Bella…becoming…"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled.

"Fine! But brace yourself; you are not going to like it!"

Edward huffed.

"My vision was of Bella becoming one of us."

"WHAT?" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

Alice put her hands up defensively. "I warned you."

"I AM _**NOT**_CHANGING HER!" Edward bellowed.

"YES YOU ARE!" I yelled and stood up.

Suddenly, an idea formed in my head.

Edward gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"You obviously don't know me very well."

I tried to run out the door, but Emmett caught me and hugged me tight to his chest.

"Emmett!" I whined.

Edward looked at Jasper.

Suddenly, I felt sleepy. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

"Jas…per!" I croaked.

I fell limp in Emmett's arms. I could hear, but all my other senses were cut off.

"JASPER!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry! I've never used it on a vampire before!" Jasper defended.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked, concerned.

"She's fine." Edward reassured everyone. "I can still read her thoughts."

I mentally sighed in relief.

"How long, Alice?" Carlisle inquired.

"About 5 minutes."

What? I was going to be stuck like this for 5 FULL MINUTES?

"What's she thinking about, Edward?" Emmett questioned.

"She's complaining, as usual."

Stupid, arrogant, self-pitying, sad excuse for a vampire!

Edward hissed.

"What was she going to do?" Jasper wondered out loud.

"She was planning on changing Bella." Edward answered.

"Dude, why didn't you just let her? I mean, before the Volturi get involved. Alice saw it anyway." Emmett retorted.

"Alice's visions are subjective." Edward reminded us through gritted teeth.

"You say that all the time." I said groggily.

"Rosalie!" Jasper and Emmett hugged me at the same time.

"Can you guys let go? I need some time alone." I asked.

"Sure." Emmett replied.

I got up and slowly walked out of the back door and headed towards the woods. The smell of composting leaves hit me as I exited the house.

When I was halfway there, a flame of anger ignited inside me. Damn! Every time that stupid human girl's name was mentioned, I always ended up in the woods. I decided that I really needed to get a handle on my fight or flight instinct.

I walked for a while, under the light filtering through the top branches and past the tiny insects that were unnoticeable to the human eye, until I came to a small green meadow, hidden in the folds of the forest. I picked up Edward's scent. So this was his meadow. I could just imagine his face if I burnt down a couple of trees…It would be a good way to get him back after all the years of ignoring me.

I knew I shouldn't be angry. I had complete faith in Bella that she wouldn't be able to keep the secret. Then, the Volturi would force Edward to change her. I was still angry, though. There was just something off about the way Alice said 'one of us'…

I was so stupid! How could I not see that coming! Alice meant Bella becoming a Cullen!

I took my anger out on a nearby clump of trees, glad I had the sense to leave the house before I accidentally destroyed Esme's furniture, or the cars, or Edward.

It was getting dark, so I returned to the house.

Everyone was sitting in the living room apart from Edward. Apparently, he had left five minutes after me.

I volunteered to go and retrieve him.

"But, Rose!" Emmett whined. "I want to come!"

"I need some time alone, Emmett."

"You already had time alone! Are you avoiding me? Look, I'm sorry but I didn't want you to kill Bella!"

I laughed and kissed him. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Hurry back, though!"

"Will do!"

I stepped back out into the crisp night air.

After half an hour of searching the woods, I started jogging into town. Edward was no where to be seen.

It was twilight. I was just about to give up and go back to Emmett so we could smash more cottages, when I heard it. The unmistakeable sound of Edward's voice.

I followed the sound all the way to Bella's house. What was he doing here? I shuddered. Pervert!

I climbed a tree and peered into the window of Bella's bedroom to se her asleep in her bed with Edward sitting beside her in a rocking chair. Wow. What a stalker!

"Sorry," he muttered, "Bella, I'm so very sorry."

If I was asked to sum Edward up in three words, I would choose depressed, gloomy and brooding. Seriously! He killed twisted psychopaths 70 years ago. Get over it!

At the sound of my thoughts, Edward's head snapped up.

_We were concerned about you, _I thought.

He raised his eyebrows.

_Okay, the rest of the Cullen clan were concerned about you._

He smiled.

_We need to go back home._

I jumped down from the tree and landed silently. Edward landed just seconds after me.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Once again, sorry sorry sorry sorry!**

**Love ya!**

**Evie xox :D**


	11. White Roses WARNING:FLUFF

**A/N: My laptop finally got fixed. Hooray! *retarded happy dance***

**Here is a birthday present to anyone whose birthday is today! My birthday is the 6****th**** of June so don't forget to give me an early present by clicking the review button. Please? ;D**

**Thank you so much MissCoppersMom for being awesome in general!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the twilight saga. However, I do own anything I make up!**

I was basking in the warm sunlight of my meadow, the smell of freshly cut grass hung in the air. My skin sparkled like brooks in the morning sun. I wore a white sundress that showed off my legs.

Earlier on, Emmett had tried to play the flute. The mere sight of him made me giggle. He looked like a leprechaun that had been to the gym. To make matters worse, Alice dressed him up in a green jacket and tights and he wouldn't stop talking in an Irish accent.

Alice was expecting me for a shopping spree in half an hour. I was relishing in the freedom before she could snatch it away.

I absent-mindedly played with a strand of my hair while I thought.

Sweet music drifted to me from our house. Emmett finally found out you are meant to blow across instead of in, then.

I went back to the house to find Emmett sitting in the middle of the living room playing 'great escape'.

"Finally got that flute thing figured out, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Rose! You and Edward aren't the only ones with musical talent! Alice said she is going to learn the bagpipes!" He boasted.

"I don't think she really meant that, Em," I said.

"Why?"

"It's kind of a private joke between Edward and me. Sorry," I apologized.

"I'm shocked. You? And Edward? In the same room together without the world ending? Joking? Talk about juxtapositions!"

I slapped the back of his head.

"Owww! You know, Rose? You should copyright that."

I slapped him again. He laughed.

"ROSALIE HALE!" Alice yelled, her soprano voice high and tense.

"Yeah, Alice?" I ran down the stairs.

I looked around for her. She was nowhere to be seen

"Alice?"

Suddenly, marble hands were covering my eyes.

"Guess who!" she sang.

I racked my brain; trying to think of the person I would least expect to materialize behind me.

"Emmm...Nicki Minaj?"

"EWWWW! No! Definitely NOT Nicki Minaj!"

"Albert Einstein?"

"Rosalie!" she whined.

"I know it's you, Alice. Let's go. You have a lot of orders to bark at me and I have a lot of bags to carry."

"Finally! Someone who does not object to my orders! Come on, Rose! I saw this amazing dress online and I need your opinion-"

"No,'' I interrupted her;'' you want me to agree with your opinion and not voice my own.''

"Correct, dear sister. Correct."

"%^&**&^%$"£

''Urgh!'' Alice groaned for the fifth time since we started driving.

"You know, Alice, it is extremely hard to drive with you groaning every minute!''

''I know. But I just do not understand humans! Walt Disney in particular. And all of those people who get suckered into watching a movie they have seen eight times over."

There was silence. I decided to give her what she wanted.

"What did Walt Disney do?" I sighed.

"It's just...All of those princesses he created are so...so...what's the word?"

"Cheap?" I suggested.

"Kind of. They are all about falling in love and getting married at 16. Take Ariel for example: she does not have freckles. It is genetically impossible for red-heads not to have freckles!"

"Alice..." I sighed, knowing very well what was going to happen.

"Then she disobeys her dad and lives happily ever after. It is stupid! Then, Cinderella: why couldn't it be about Cinderella saying 'screw you' to her step family and moving out and getting a job? That would be a good movie."

"No it wouldn't have."

"In all my years of vampirism, I have never seen women treated so disrespectfully. You...Urgh! Emmett was on my side!"

"Alice, if a convicted robber with the words 'I am a thief' stamped in big red letters across his forehead was on trial, Emmett would be on his side. Besides, in most countries, when a man opens a door for a woman, it is usually because they paid them. I think Edward is the world's last shot a bringing chivalry back."

"Way to ruin my happy, Rose."

"Anytime, Alice. Anytime."

!£"£%%*^%$£

29 shops later, we were back at the Cullen house getting rid of Jasper's army officer jacket.

"I just don't understand..." Alice stood staring at Jasper's secret hoard of out-of-fashion clothes we had uncovered.

"Hey, Alice, I just wanted to...OH MY GOSH!" Jasper came into the room; his eyes grew as big as saucers.

"The jig is up, Jasper." I smirked at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, girls..."

"It's okay, Jazz..." I began.

"Thanks!" He turned to leave.

"But I think you have seriously broken Alice's fragile heart."

"How...How could you do this to me, Jazz?" Alice whispered.

Jasper went over and started kissing her passionate.

"Ewwwww! Get a room!" I yelled.

Jasper broke the kiss to glare at me. "As far as I know, we are in a room and you happen to be intruding in it."

I huffed. "I think it will take a lot more kisses to win back Alice, lover boy."

"You thought wrong," Alice smirked.

I walked out of their room and into my own. Emmett was lying on the bed, mumbling to himself.

"Beds, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking, why do we even have-"

"I know. I was thinking the exact same thing yesterday."

"That's my girl," he said as he got up and hugged me tight.

He pulled me back onto the bed and I laid my head on his chest.

Somewhere in the house, Edward was playing that song he wrote for Bella.

Emmett swayed in time to the music. Suddenly, he raced over to the CD player and different music drifted through the speakers.

I recognized it immediately. It was 'Moonlight' by Yiruma.

"May I have this dance, malady?" Emmett bowed and held out his hand.

"Of course," I placed by hand in his.

We twirled around our bedroom and I was thankful we had chosen the biggest room of the house.

When the song finished, Emmett pressed some roses into my hand. They were white with a tint of pink on the tips.

"Sorry, they are a little rumpled from the dance number I was doing." He smiled, ''My dance partner was very demanding.''

"The nerve!" I smirked.

Alice and Jasper came into our room.

''There is going to be a storm later on, do you want to bat or will we?" Alice asked.

"It depends, what are the teams?" I questioned.

Jasper jumped in before Alice could say anything. ''You, Carlisle and I, against Alice, Emmett and Edward."

"We'll bat first, then. Do I have to wear those...manly ...pink outfits?" I glared at Emmett.

"No, just wear what I have laid out for you." Alice trilled before skipping of down the hall.

"You won her back, then, lover boy?" I smirked at Jasper.

He grimaced and nodded.

I smiled, knowing all too well what price he had paid. "Three months of shopping?"

He nodded again.

I went into my vast walk-in closet to get changed. Alice had matched navy pants and a cap with a light blue long-sleeved top.

I silently opened the door and ran downstairs.

Just when I was at the bottom step, I heard Jasper say, "He invited Bella..."

**A/N: Review please? Pretty pretty pretty please with an Edward on top?**

**Evie xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	12. Roses and more roses and even more roses

**A/N: OMG! I am so so so so so sorry! I feel absolutely positively horrible! Please forgive me! I was revising for exams at school and I was Beta 'ing a fic for my friend.**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourites! It means so much to me!**

**Another chapter of this will be up later or tomorrow. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight! I do own anything I make up though!**

**Enjoy...**

Everyone turned around to face me.

I inhaled sharply and gritted my teeth. "What?"

Alice glanced from Edward, to me, then back to him again.

_Don't worry, Edward. I won't kill you..._

His shoulders slumped a bit in relief.

_...yet._

"So, you're still coming?" Esme asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because of Bella..." Emmett trailed off.

I sighed and chuckled darkly.

"It's nice to know that you all support me. I'm really feeling the love!" I said sarcastically.

Esme walked over to me and enveloped me in her arms. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"We know you wouldn't hurt Bella, Rose," she said.

"Well, let's get going!" Carlisle announced.

We all walked outside and jumped over the lake except for Edward. He went to get Bella in Emmett's Jeep.

When we arrived at the clearing, I spied a cluster of rocks near to the surrounding forest and sat down on them. Esme and Emmett sat beside me.

"Rose..." Emmett began.

"Don't worry, Emmett. I'll try."

"No." He said sternly.

I gaped at him. It was rare that he ever raised his voice.

His face twisted and he gripped my hands.

"You'll do more than try. Bella means everything to Edward."

I grimaced.

"Rosalie. Please?" Esme pleaded.

"Fine." I was irritated, so when I answered it was a retort. Esme wrapped her arms around me.

I heard a high-pitched squeal and a series of loud giggles. Then I heard a sound like a cat eating a pencil sharpener.

Bella and Edward strolled into the meadow; hands entwined, and made their way over to us.

Bella had a look of pure bliss on her face and Edward was smiling lovingly at her. She blushed and a delicious red colour spread across her cheeks. Edward laughed.

It hurt to see him like that. Yes, it was good he had finally found a soul mate and deep down – very deep down – I was happy for him. It was just, I couldn't make him happy. I was angry that a mere human could do that and not me.

I stalked off across the field, hoping Emmett would follow me. He didn't.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked him.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified.

I looked at the clearing. Alice and Jasper were throwing a ball back and forth between themselves. Carlisle was setting out bases.

Edward snorted.

"Alright, everyone! Batter up!" Carlisle shouted from across the pitch.

I grabbed the bat and Alice took her position at the pitcher's mound.

Carlisle and Jasper stood behind me and Esme and Bella sat umpiring on a log at the west end of the pitch.

Alice nodded to me and sent the ball flying towards me. I struck the ball with the bat exactly the same time as a bolt of lightning boomed in the distance.

I flung the bat down and sprinted around the first and second bases. Edward was nowhere to be seen, but Alice was standing there with a little smirk on her face.

I raced to third base and was heading to fourth when I heard Edward enter the clearing.

I dived forward and found Bella standing over me with the ball clasped in her hands.

"You're out," she whispered.

I heard Emmett whoop from the other side of the pitch.

I hissed quietly and scowled at Bella. Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked terrified.

I stood and ran over to Jasper. Carlisle took his turn at batting and Jasper and I started to juggle the bats.

Jasper took his place and hit the ball with a deafening CRACK! He ran around the bases and almost got a home-run, but he stopped halfway and ran to Alice.

"STOP!" she yelled, her voice carrying extremely far for such a small person.

We all ran over and stood around her in a circle.

Alice's eyes were black and haunted looking.

Edward ran to Bella and ordered her to get her hair down.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Alice came out of her vision.

"There are three of them. Vampires. Two males and a female. They aren't thirsty...I can't see the outcome. Why can't I see?" she explained, frustration dominating her expression.

"It's alright Alice," I comforted her. "It's not your job to be able to see everything."

"Rosalie is right," Edward agreed.

Suddenly, the smell of human blood hit me. At least they weren't thirsty.

Edward tried to lead Bella away from the clearing.

"Edward, stop! Don't leave. She'll be fine as long as the wind stays calm. If you take her away, they'll just trace her scent," I warned.

His face twisted and he brought Bella back over to our huddle.

"Alright everyone. Don't attack unless necessary," Carlisle said.

The sound of footfalls made us turn around.

There were three, just like Alice said. The female had wild red hair and was dressed in very little. Her clothes were in tatters and she had her face buried in the crook of the blond man's neck.

He had standard ivory skin and penetrating crimson eyes and was dressed in a denim outfit. The other male had a chalky olive pallor and the same red gaze. He stood slightly in front of the other two.

I wondered why they would give us such a clear indication of who was the leader. It put them to a disadvantage because then we could kill him easier.

"Hello, I am Laurent," the olive skinned man greeted us. "And this is Victoria and James. We were leaving, but we heard you playing and decided to investigate. Could you use three more players?"

"Hello. I am Carlisle and this is my family. I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused a bit of a mess for us," he said.

"We are sorry. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

Yeah, right.

"A few of us were just leaving. You could take their places." Carlisle nodded.

Edward gripped Bella's arm.

Multiple things happened at once. The wind picked up and blew Bella's scent around us, James sniffed the air and then he crouched down into an offensive position.

Edward hissed and jumped in front of Bella.

"I think it would be best if you left," Carlisle said.

James stood up and put his arm around Victoria.

Edward ran to the Jeep and shoved Bella inside. I heard the tyres squeal in protest before racing down the embankment and out of sight.

Laurent's coven left quickly. The rest of us raced home.

When we arrived, Laurent was there. Emmett prepared to attack but Laurent told us about James.

"I think I'll head to that clan in Denali. I'm so sorry, Cullens," he said.

Edward came bursting in the door and growled when he saw Laurent. Edward crouched protectively in front of a terrified looking Bella.

Carlisle put his hand up to silence him. Edward nodded and Laurent hurried away.

We all followed Carlisle into the garage. I sat on the countertop and watched everyone.

"Rosalie, Esme, I need you to put on Bella's clothes. Hopefully we can confuse the tracker-"Edward started.

"Why? What is she to me? All she is a little science experiment that you'll get bored with and leave!" I cut him off.

Lots of different emotions were whirling around my head.

"Bella is a human being with feelings! You'll leave her and then what? She loves you Edward. Properly l_oves_ you!"

Everyone gaped at me.

"What? Is it wrong that I am relating this situation to my past? I am sick of men _using_ women!"

Emmett's burly arms snaked around my waist. He held me close and I buried my face in his chest. If I were able to cry, I would be bawling.

"Rosalie..." Jasper said, holding out Bella's coat.

I took it and slipped it on.

Bella coughed. I had forgotten she was in the room. How embarrassing!

"Alright, everyone. Edward, Emmett and I are the hunting party. Jasper and Alice can drive Bella south. Rosalie and Esme can lead the tracker away and keep an eye on the woman." Carlisle announced.

I flew to Emmett's side and kissed him hungrily.

I pulled away and murmured, "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, you will always and forever be in my mind, heart and soul. I love you always."

"I love you too, Rosalie. Stay safe."

"I will."


End file.
